Megaman Battle Network: The Firebird
by Daidairo
Summary: This one was done based on the ballet version of the story, slightly different from the original Russian fairy tale! Enjoy!


This story was done based on the ballet version of the story. I will do the original one soon.  
  
Megaman Battle Network: The Firebird  
  
Prince Megaman, heir to the throne of Electopia, walked quietly through the garden of his palace. Recently, someone had been stealing the golden apples from the King Yuuichiro's enchanted tree. The buster in his hand was ready to attack any intruder he came across.  
  
Suddenly, Megaman heard a low cry from the clearing the enchanted tree stood. Alarmed, he rushed to the clearing. From above his head, a golden light appeared. Its brilliance lit up the whole garden. The cry became louder as Megaman watched, and a magnificent bird flew down. It was a Firebird, the legendary magical bird of old Electopia. It was covered with red and gold feathers that glowed like fire, and as soon as it landed on the ground it turned into a human. He wore red and gold like the feathers before he transformed, but his hair was white. And Megaman was totally taken aback because this Firebird was wearing shades. And he reached out to take one of the golden apples.  
  
Panicking, Megaman dashed out. The Firebird turned and stared at him.  
  
"What the heck are YOU doing here?" he said in an irritated tone. Megaman felt as if his mother died.  
  
"Y-You're stealing my father's apples... And you're a Firebird..."  
  
"Listen, prince-guy, my family owned this tree until yours came and took over. Without our consent or a victory in a fight or anything. As for being a Firebird, so what? You expected all of us to be covered with flames and elegant and beautiful? Well, grow up!" the Firebird said.  
  
"Um... Okay. Then what about the apples? My father still wants to eat them, Firebird." Megaman said. The Firebird sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave the apples for tonight. Now, please leave me alone."  
  
"But its... this is way COOL! My parents would love to see you, Firebird, and..." Megaman said.  
  
"Oh for PETE'S SAKE!" The Firebird sighed and pulled out a feather from his pocket. "Look, take this and let me go. If ever you need my help, wave it and I will come to your aid. And I have a name, its Protoman. Don't call me 'Firebird'."  
  
With that Protoman turned into the marvelous winged creature and flew off.  
  
"Wait!!" Pocketting the feather, Megaman chased after Protoman and soon landed in a dark, thick forest.  
  
"Oh great. Now what?" Megaman looked around, exasperated until he heard voices. Moving on, the young prince reached an open glade in the forest and saw twelve girls laughing merrily as they danced and sang in the clearing. Enchanted, Megaman watched them playing about. His eyes rested on a young blond with emerald green eyes and smooth petal-like skin. Her eyes twinkled as she repeatedly used her yellow hair ribbons to attack another girl.  
  
Just then, one red headed girl noticed Megaman staring at them and told the others, who instantly huddled together and began whispering excitedly.  
  
"Ack! Um... Hi!! I'm Prince Megaman, and um... Who are you?"  
  
The blond stepped up shyly.  
  
"I'm Princess Roll of Netopia. These are my waiting ladies, Mayl, Yai, Sal, Miyu, Ribitta, Shuuko, Mari, Mary, Ring, Anetta and Pride. We were kidnapped from my kingdom by the evil magician Gutsman, the ruler of this forest kingdom. Gutsman wanted me to marry him, but I refused, so he is holding us prisoners until I agree to be his bride." She explained. Megaman felt sorry for these girls, and decided to help them. He also couldn't bear the thought of the pretty Roll kept prisoner forever, or married to an evil brute.  
  
"I'll find a way to save you all." Megaman said.  
  
"No!" Roll cried. "Please, it is not wise to mess around with that wicked Gutsman, and if he finds you here, he will transform you into a stone statue. You must leave, and save yourself."  
  
She turned away and began to move towards the dark, black castle nearby. Before Megaman could argue, dozens of monsters appeared and bounded towards him. Trumpys, Swordys, Mettaurs, Scuttlers and Jellys leapt and pranced around, attacking Megaman mercilessly without stopping.  
  
Megaman raised his buster and tried to attack. But the monsters were large in number, and soon his energy started to drain away.  
  
Suddenly, the creatures stopped their attack. They fell back and bowed down as a large sized, grey haired man appeared, surrounded by the twelve frightened girls. This must be the evil sorcerer Gutsman.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, guts?" He stormed, pointing a finger at the prince. "Don't you know that anyone who enters my kingdom is turned to stone?"  
  
The girls bowed before their cruel lord and implored him to forgive Megaman. But the frustrated man fumed, "Never!"  
  
With that he raised both hands and started to chant. Megaman felt his body stiffen. Thinking this was how a Gaia feels, Megaman was desperate to save himself and the prisoners. Swiftly, he whipped out Protoman's feather and waved it in the air.  
  
In a flash, Megaman heard the beating of wings and saw Protoman glide down. Rushing forward, he pulled out a gleaming red and gold sword and began attacking Gutsman with it.  
  
"Hurry up!" he yelled to Megaman, who felt normal again. "Gutsman's soul is to be found in a giant egg hidden in that garden over there. Find the egg, destroy it, and this monsterous thing will be destroyed forever." Megaman rushed off to the garden as Protoman continued to battle with the furious magician, who tried to defeat the Firebird with his magic spells.  
  
Megaman searched the entire garden, looking in the grass, around the bushes, behind the trees, but the egg was nowhere to be found.  
  
Just as he was about to give up, Megaman saw a huge white egg tucked into the hollow trunk of an old tree. It had a green cross on it. Megaman seized the egg and slammed it onto the ground. The egg smashed and green liquid poured out of it. From afar he heard a loud shriek.  
  
"Finally! That thing's gone for good." Protoman announced. "His spells are broken and the prisoners are free to go."  
  
Megaman smiled happily as Roll hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Protoman," he said. "You really helped to save us!"  
  
"Anything. I don't care. Oh, wait, return that apple tree to my family!"  
  
Megaman laughed. The girls around started to chuckle too, and the dark gloomy forest was no longer gloomy, and as the sun rose its bright rays filled the forest with a dancing golden light.  
  
The next day, Megaman and Roll were married. Her waiting ladies all attended the wedding ceremony, except one who had gone off searching for the Firebird, and her name was Yai...  


  
  


Hahah!! This one is okay, but short. I'll do the original one soon, the one about the three princesses. Oh, and no, Protoman did NOT marry Yai. Excuse me, he's a bird (Heehee!!) and she's a human! 


End file.
